goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Petunia gets a pink card
Mr. David: OK class! Today is behavior card day. I will start from worst to best. Mr. David: Black means dead meat and expelled forever. Mr. David: Gray means you are suspended for 2 weeks. Mr. David: Red means you go detention for 5 hours. Mr. David: Orange means you go detention for 1 hour. Mr. David: Yellow means you are in a little trouble, that means no detentions, only a talk after school. Mr. David: White means nothing will happens. Mr. David: Green means you are good. Mr. David: Blue means you go home early. Mr. David: Purple means 1 week off. Mr. David: Pink means 1 month off. Mr. David: And Gold means you get a year off. Mr. David: Allright now! Here are your cards. Sunset Shimmer: Um x16! I got black card! Can i please have another chance? Mr. David (Angry): Absolutely not! Sunset Shimmer! You have been the worst student ever in the class! Now get out of here and go to Principal Simon's office right now! Mr. David (Angry): You're grounded when you get home! Sunset Shimmer: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Russell the Pirate: I got a green card! Yes! I am good! Mr. David: That's right! Russell, you are good. Go to Principal Simon's office. Dark Tatanga: Oh crap! I got a gray card! Mr. David: That's right! Dark Tatanga! You'll have been bad student in my class, you are suspended for 2 weeks! Go to Principal Simon's office right now! Top Cat: Yeah! I got a gold card! Mr. David: Congratulations, Top Cat! You are the best student ever you have a year off! Mr. David: Go to Principal Simon's office and make then proud. Squidward: Oh no! I got yellow card! Mr. David: I'm sorry i have to say Squidward, but you are in a little trouble. This means no detentions, just talk after school. Please go to Principal Simon's office. Mouser: Hey! What the f*** is this piece of s***! An orange card?! Mr. David: That's right! Mouser! You have detention for 1 hour! You kept doing idiot stuff like farting, swearing, smoking trash, chewing gum, yelling at me, throwing chairs and more! Go to Principal's Simon's office right now! Mr. R: No x14! I got red card! Mr. David: That's right! Mr. R! You kept smashing everyone with your launcher! You have detention for 5 hours! Mr. David: Go to Principal Simon's office right now! Snowers: Yes! I got blue card! That means i get to go home early! Mr. David: That's right! Snowers, you are a good boy, you get to go home early. Go to Principal Simon's office. Kitty Katswell: Yes! I got a purple card! Mr. David: That's right! Kitty Katswell, you are a good student, you have 1 week off. Go to Principal Simon's office. Vanilla the Rabbit: I got white card! I guess nothing will happens to me! Right? Mr. David: Correct! Vanilla the Rabbit, nothing will happens to you. Let's still, go to Principal Simon's office and let him know you got the card. Petunia: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I got a pink card! I'm doing a fascinating job! Mr. David: Well well! Petunia, you are a fascinating student, i am so proud of you. You get to have 1 month off. Go to Principal Simon's office and make him happy. Vanilla the Rabbit: Hey Petunia! What card did you get? Petunia: I got pink card! And where is Sunset Shimmer? Vanilla the Rabbit: Well! I got white card! And Sunset Shimmer just entered the office! He totally deserves to get black! Petunia: Yeah! I agree! I can't stand him because she always causes way too much trouble and tried to kill us! Thank Goodness she finaly getting expelled from school! Dark Tatanga: Sigh! I can't believe Mr. David gave a gray card! He should have given me a gold card! Top Cat: Maybe if you stop being evil to students and start being nice students, get an a on every test, and other good things, you could have gotten a gold card like me! Dark Tatanga: Shut up Top Cat! No one cares about you! Top Cat: Still acting like a villian? What a spoiled brat! Dark Tatanga: Shut up! I will swipe away your gold card and give you my gray card to get you suspended and me having a year off to rule the world! Squidward: How about you pipe down you stupid dude! You deserve it! I still can't believe i have a talk after school! Mouser: Eh! You'll get used to it! Besides, i have to go to detention for 1 hour because i kept doing idiot stuff like farting, swearing, smoking trash, chewing gum, yelling at my teacher, throwing chairs, and more! Mr. R: If you think that's bad, i have detention for 5 hours, becuase i kept smashing everyone with my launcher! Snowers: How about we all just calm down and not make the situation worse! Kitty Katswell: I agree with Snowers! I know some of you are lipset that you got bad cards! Russell the Pirate: Hey guys! Be quiet! I think i hear something! Principal Simon: Oh no! Not you again Sunset Shimmer, but what card did you get?! Sunset Shimmer: Um! Well. Um! You kill get furious when i say this! I got a black card! Principal Simon (Angry): Oh my god! Sunset Shimmer! I can't believe you got a black card! That's it! You are expelled forever and ever x5! Go home right now! Principal Simon: Hello Russell, what card did you get? Russell the Pirate: I got a green card! Principal Simon: OK Russell! Though that means you are good, it is 10:30 a.m. right now. School will end at 1:00 p.m. you have 2 and half hours left. So you can go back to your class. Principal Simon: Oh no! Not you again Dark Tatanga, but what card did you get?! Dark Tatanga: I got a gray card! Principal Simon: Dark Tatanga! You are suspended for 2 weeks! Go home now! Principal Simon: Hello Top Cat! You look extremely happy. What card did you get?! Top Cat: Well Principal Simon! You will be very happy when i say this! I got a gold card! Principal Simon: Wow! Congratulations Top Cat! You have been the best student ever, you got to have a year off. You may go home now. Principal Simon: Squidward, you look sad. What card did you get? Squidward: I got yellow card. Principal Simon: Oh i'm very sorry to hear that Squidward, you have no detentions, just the talk after school, and it will only take 5 minutes. Please go back to your class untill the ended of school. Principal Simon: Hello Mouser, you look mad. What card did you get? Mouser: I got a orange card! Principal Simon: Mouser, you have a 1 hour detention. Go to detention now! Principal Simon: Mr. R! What card did you get?! Mr. R: I got a red card! Principal Simon: Mr. R! You have a 5 hours detention! Go there now! Principal Simon: Hello Snowers, you look happy. What card did you get? Snowers: I got a blue card! Principal Simon: Good job Snowers! You got to go home early, you may go home now. Principal Simon: Hello Kitty Katswell, you look happy. What card did you get? Kitty Katswell: I got a purple card! Principal Simon: Good job Kitty Katswell! You got 1 week off. You may go home now, enjoy your 1 week off. Principal Simon: So, Vanilla the Rabbit, what card did you get? Vanilla the Rabbit: I got a white card! Principal Simon: OK Vanilla the Rabbit! Nothing will happens to you. But still you tried very hard to do all the good work. So you can go back to your class. Principal Simon: Hello Petunia, you look so happy. What card did you get? Petunia: I got a pink card! Principal Simon: Petunia, you have been a nice Happy Tree Friends student, i am very happy for you. And for that, you got 1 month off. You can go home now. Giggles: Petunia, i'm very happy for you getting a pink card and getting 1 month off. You are now ungrounded, you can do whatever you want. Petunia: Thank's Giggles! You are the best girlfriend ever! Twilight Sparkle: Oh my god Sunset Shimmer! We can't believe you got a black card from school and got expelled! That's it! You are grounded x5 for 700000 years! Pinkie Pie: Go upstairs to your room right now and think about what you did young lady! Sunset Shimmer (Crying): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast voices: Kayla - Petunia and Twilight Sparkle David - Mr. David Kate - Sunset Shimmer Hugh - Russell the Pirate and Mouser Rich - Dark Tatanga Brian - Top Cat Steven - Squidward Dave - Mr. R Daniel - Snowers Catherine - Kitty Katswell Karen - Vanilla the Rabbit Simon - Principal Simon Julie - Giggles Princess - Pinkie Pie Professor - Mr. David (Angry) Wiseguy - Principal Simon (Angry) Ewa - Sunset Shimmer (Crying)